Sao xaxa view
by Damianbennett
Summary: Sao but through the red eyes of xaxa from the beginning to the end.
1. Chapter 1

Shoichi put in the nerve gear and put the game in. Link start! He said. Soon he was in the game of Sao. He choose his name and looks and soon was in a town. Before I become a criminal. He thought. I should first level up so I'm not weak. He soon purchase a skeleton mask and found an estoc to use. He later met a friend named Johnny black and together did a lot of jobs before the sun began to set. This is so cool! Johnny said. Soon we'll be criminals and start killing people. I know. Xaxa said. And we'll find others and form a guild. What should we call it? Johnny asked. I'll tell you tomorrow Johnny. Xaxa said. It's already past five and its almost time for dinner. Ok. Johnny said. I'll see you tomorrow. Xaxa turned to leave. What the? Johnny said. What is it? Xaxa said. Theirs no log off button. Really? Xaxa said. He checked his menu and he didn't have one either. What's going on? Johnny said. Then the bells rang in the center of town. They made it to the town and saw a man floating in the air. Hello. He said my name is Akihiko kayaba. Created of nerve gear and Sao. By now you all my have noticed that the log off menu is missing. Well I'm here to tell you that I took it out. Everyone gasped. The only way to leave this game is to beat all bosses in every floor. Then you will be free to log off. But be warned players if you die in this game your avatar will be deleted and the nerve gear will fry your brains. The crowed gasped even louder. Before I go I have a little present for you in your items list. Xaxa checked his inventory. He saw the words mirror. A Mirror? Johnny said. Then their was a flash and soon everyone looked different. Xaxa looked at the mirror and took off his mask. He gasped. He looked like his real self. He turned to Johnny who looked different to. I know what you're thinking. Kayaba said. Why would I Akihiko kayaba creater of nerve gear and Sao do all this? Well I wanted control the fate of the world I have designed. And I have archived that goal. Then he began to disappear. Good luck players. Soon he vanished. Their were screams everywhere. People were shoving and running around. Xaxa and Johnny found an ally. We can't leave this game? Johnny said. Well I like it. Xaxa said. A world were we can kill and can't be stopped. Johnny was jumping up and down. How exciting! He yelled. Know lets go and level up. Xaxa said. Johnny nodded. They both vanished into the shadows. Let the games begin. Xaxa said.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later xaxa and Johnny were leveling up like crazy. They found good armor and weapons to use. Soon they arrived in a cave. I bet theirs goodies in here. Johnny said. Let's go see. Xaxa said as they entered the cave. They soon came across a chest guarded by skeletons. The skeletons saw them and charged at them. Shall we? Johnny said. After you. Xaxa said. They attacked the skeletons. Xaxa fought with his estoc while Johnny used a dagger. Soon they defeated the skeletons and went up to the chest. They opened it and found something. A piece of paper? Johnny said. Xaxa looked at the paper and found instructions in it. Look. He said to Johnny. It's a recipey for making high level poison. Johnny read the instructions. My potion making skill is high enough to make this. He said. With this I can poison enemies or players. Then an idea popped into Xaxa head. We can also sell poison to players to. He said. Be an easier way to make some money. Johnny was jumping up and down. I can't freakin wait to start. He said excitedly. They left the cave and went to their place to make the poison. On their way they stumbled across a player who was running in a hurry. He pushed Xaxa and Johnny out of his way and continued running. Hey! Johnny said. Watch were the hell your going! What was that for? Xaxa said to himself. They got up and continued walking to their place. Then Xaxa noticed something behind a tree. He stopped Johnny. Who's their? Xaxa said. Then a man came out from behind the tree. He was wearing cloak and was holding a big kitchen knife. My name is poh. Poh? Xaxa said. It's short for prince of hell. Poh said. I saw you two clear that dungeon and I heard you say your partner can make that high level poison. What do you want? Johnny said. I want you two to join my guild. What guild? Xaxa said. A murder guild I call laughing coffin. Xaxa and Johnny looked at each other. Let us first level up. Xaxa said. Then we'll talk. Poh nodded. I understand. He said. Then he gave them a card. Here's the location to my guilds HQ. Xaxa put the card in his items list. Then poh walked away. I like him. Johnny said. Me too. Xaxa said. Then they continued their walk to their place. When they got their Xaxa and Johnny went into the potion room to make the potion. Johnny put on his apron and went to the crafting table. Do you have to wear that thing? Xaxa said. Johnny looked at Xaxa. Why can't I? Johnny said. Two reasons. Xaxa said. One you only use that kind of apron for cooking. Two you look like an idiot. Well I like it. Johnny said. Now shut the hell up and let me make the poison. Ok. Xaxa said as he left. Ok. Johnny said. Now I just do this add that mix that squeeze that sprinkle a little of this and then we're done. He went to Xaxa and showed him the poison. Xaxa smiled. We're going to make a lot of money. He said.


End file.
